What Sawako Didn't Expect
by Banaboom
Summary: Full of random short stories of Kimi ni Todoke. A bunch of genres, read to find out!


**I was bored one day at my grandma's house. You go Grandma! **

**Sweet Words**

Sawako never expected her 'date' to be like this. Sure, they had friendly conversation, amazake and fortunes. But as soon as she stepped through the gate, something inside of her friend, Kazehaya snapped.

He grabbed her arm and tugged her toward him, then hugged. It wasn't possessive or anything, it was warm and nice, even protective. She wanted to stay there forever, in the safe castle of Kazehaya's arms.

**Dad's PoV**

But of course, her father just had to be looking out the window, waiting for his little Sawako to come home, and that exact moment. He saw them, caught up in a hug. The boy's face burrowed in Sawako's hair, her arm around him, his around her. That angered him, made him want to yell at the boy.

But alas, he wanted Sawako to be like normal girls, going on normal dates, and having normal boyfriends. And somehow the scene of the hug told him, this boy was just right for his dear little Sawako. The Father backed away from the window, and went to sit on the couch, beside his wife.

**Regular PoV**

Kazehaya hugged her tighter to him, wanting her that much more. Why'd she have to be so innocent? Stupid Pin almost made him kiss her! But, finally, to have this hug, he wanted to share with her for the longest time was amazing.

I backed out of the hug, feeling eyes on me, somewhere, someone was watching. Me and Kazehaya's faces were both flushed bright red. I did what Pin told me to, for the second time. I gripped onto Kazehaya's sleeve and counted for 5 seconds.

1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi, 3 Mississippi, 4 Mississi- I felt something warm on my lips, and I welcomed it, wide-eyed. I came face-to-face with Kazehaya's closed eyes, the serene look on them. I closed mine too, copying him. Is this what girlfriends and boyfriends do? They kiss? I heard an excited whisper near by and broke off. Flushed faces were seen again.

"K-Kuronuma…" Kazehaya murmured. "S-sa-Sawako!"

I smiled brightly at him. "S-shouta!" I let it out with a huff. We hugged again, practically jumped into each other's arms.

Tears running down my face, streaking with gray probably. I laughed cheerfully. Probably one of the first times I have ever laughed. I buried my face in Shouta's chest, crying tears of joy, dirtying his shirt of runny mascara. It felt as if a huge burden was lifted off my shoulders.

"Ka- Shouta, does this mean we're b-boyfriend and g-girlfriend?" I asked, muffled by his jacket.

"Yeah, I think it does, Sawako." I could feel him smile.

"I'm so happy!" I almost jumped, but I cried even more. Words couldn't describe all the emotions running through me.

They came out with my tears, all that pent-up things I really wanted to say to him, came out. I said it just by kissing and hugging him.

What were Chizu and Ayane going to think? I really wanted to tell them, but I wanted to keep the moment to myself. Something told me they already knew.

**Chizu & Ayanes PoV**

"Yanooo…" Chizu whined, they hugged already, she wanted to go, or else she would burst into tears soon.

"No, wait!" Ayane snapped at her friend. "I have a hunch mores going to happen."

And more did happen, the pair kissed, Chizu couldn't hold it in.

"Yes! Look!" Chizu exclaimed, a little too loudly, they saw Sawako flinch at the sound, but she didn't turn around. Safe! They made a run for it, and thank god, it was quietly. Hopefully, Sawako would tell them her feelings tomorrow, and what happened exactly.

**Regular PoV**

The two finally broke apart. Words, tears and love were exchanged between them in these few moments.

"I love you…" Sawako whispered, smiling brightly.

"I love you more." Shouta whispered back, a small laugh coming from him.

**Review, and stuff. I'm not too confident of this, but hey, it's for your to judge. This isn't my first fanfic, [I kept deleting them… D:] so, do whatever you want. I'm probably going to make some more, on my spare time.**


End file.
